Trust Without Explanation
by SilverDagger640
Summary: Harry Potter is given a new title by Hogwart's founders: Lord Magus. He implores Severus Snape to apprentice him and together they work to defeat the Dark Lord, but the bond is not what either expected nor are the true reasons for its creation. NOT SLASH
1. What You Ask Me

_This is my original situation containing old characters I do not own in a world I can only admire and ideas tat are inspired by the overwhelmingly remarkable J.K. Rowling. Give credit to her for the inspiration and please don't sue me._

_This story is dedicated to blackmoonsilver who reviewed my other story (Freedom: A Debt Repaid) so enthusiastically I just had to post this. Thank you._

* * *

"Potter, you have no idea what you ask me." Severus said harshly, "A traditional apprenticeship is nothing like what you believe it to be! You will have no more rights than a slave and whoever accepts your offer can kill you if they desire! It is not something to take lightly!"

"I am as good as dead without it, Professor. Who else do I go to? The headmaster will only hold me back because he cares too much. Sir, I have thought this through and my offer remains." Harry said," I cannot simply sit with the title Magus bestowed upon me by the Founders themselves and allow the Hogwarts curriculum to limit me as you and I both know it would do!"

Severus sighed, "Do you understand the power I would hold over you, boy? Not only that, but the bond requires complete trust. A wizard's oath to continue until you succeed or I choose to kill you. You ask for your life to be put in the hands of a Death Eater."

"Death Eater? Forgive me, sir, but I doubt Voldemort counts you amoung his followers any longer." Harry allowed the slightest smirk to grace his features.

Severus had, indeed, been discovered a spy and tortured for his betrayal a month before. He subconciously touched his ribs, which were still bruised from that night.

"You enter into this without knowing anything but the surface details!" Severus said.

"I have read Merlin's Apprentice and The History of Traditional Apprenticeships as well as a few essays on the matter." Harry replied.

"Turning into Miss Granger, Mr. Potter?" Severus smirked slightly then his face became serious once more," The only problem I have, Mr. Potter, is that you will be unable to reach your true potential as the Magus without a Guide. The apprenticeship will be in vain without one."

"Well, sir, that was another thing I wanted to ask you about." Harry said, wondering just how much the man before him would be willing to help.

"Potter, first you ask me to take you as my apprentice then you ask for me as your Guide?" Severus sighed, "Why not Dumbledore?"

"He is blinded by his heart." Harry replied simply.

Severus smirked, "Is that an implication I don't have one?"

"No, sir. I merely meant you are very capable of controlling your emotions." Harry said.

The elder wizard allowed an aggravated sort of growl escape his lips, "Very well then. If you are sure this is what you want. Be warned, I will push you far past your breaking point."

"That is the exact reason I asked you, sir." Harry smiled outright, "As I said, Hogwart's curriculum is not sufficient anymore. If you approve, Professor, I would like to perform the bonding ritual as soon as possible. I am staying at Potter manor and have everything ready for the ritual."

"I must admit myself impressed, Mr. Potter. You are not nearly as much of a brat now as in class." Severus said, "We shall see how long you can maintain your respect once we have begun your training."

Harry bowed deeply and said, "I have always respected you, sir."

Severus snorted in an amused manner.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone, so this is my newly written old idea of a Snape-Harry apprenticeship. Please review, it's great to hear feedback as long as it's constructive. This first chapter is all you'll get if no one reviews... blackmail works in my experience. But really, please review! I'm open to ideas/plot suggestions, so let me have 'em. _


	2. Understand There Is Little He Can Do

_Hello everyone! I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Please understand that I do have a job that keeps me busy and take both karate and piano. This week's excuse is that I've been on vacation and haven't had internet access until tonight, but the good news is that I've got some great chapter all written up for you! The reviews have been fantastic, in fact I've inspired someone so much they've threatened to stalk me. Wow, my first stalker... anyways, keep up with the reviews for more and enjoy my story!_

* * *

The dungeon of Hogwarts, though all too often believed to be its depths, held the staircase to its own basement beneath the Slytherin dormitory and Severus' own chambers. This room was transformed into a training area and bedroom solely for Harry. Severus had brought his new apprentice back immediately after they had performed the Magus' Bonding Ceremony and the Apprenticeship Ritual. He had been pleasantly surprised by Harry's significant knowledge of the two rituals and his quick adjustment to having Severus' presence in the corner of his mind constantly. This was the mindlink created between the Magus and his Guide that would allow Severus access to the younger wizard's mind in a way that Occlumency could never manage. It allowed him to examine Harry's thoughts, subconcious, emotions, memories, knowledge, and even communicate at an unlimited distance. 

The center of the basement held a round room resembling a modern coliseum in which Harry trained the most with eight arches leading to separate hallways. These four hallways led to other rooms, each in clusters according to their use. The fist cluster was in the northernmost hallway and consisted of Harry's own bedroom, private bathroom, kitchen, living room, and dining room. In the eastern hallway there were four classrooms, the library, study, and laboratory. The western hallway housed multiple rooms used for fitness training and offered everything imaginable for exercise- an Olympic sized pool, running track, and other resources- while the southern hallway held the entrances to Severus' chambers, the Slytherin dorms, the Great Hall, and the Founder's Room.

Severus explained the rules to Harry as he gave his apprentice a tour of his new home, "You are welcome in all of these rooms at any time according to your liking; however, all of these rooms are monitored at all times and-"

"All of them, sir?" Harry asked frowning.

"Yes. If you've researched traditional apprenticeships as you so claim, you would not have questioned that." Severus answered shortly, "Now, the library includes books not readily available to the public. You are not to allow Ms. Granger to have free access without my permission. Some things are not for dabbling even with good intentions."

"But we will be anyways?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Of course, _Lord Magus_." Severus smirked.

Perhaps it was because Severus Snape was the first to address him as Lord Magus, but the title felt odd to Harry. One would think he should be quite used to titles, what with the Daily Prophet's inventions. This, however, was not his only insecurity. Even though he would rarely admit it, Harry greatly respected Severus and felt that the potions master was for sure the only wizard with both loyalty and skill apparent enough to train him. Despite this knowledge, he dreaded the time when he would have to inform others of the new relationship- Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny...

Though, it did not look as if he would be having much time to socialize.

"Your first training session begins tomorrow at seven o'clock in the morning. This is a bit later than usual, but we will need at least an hour for breakfast and the staff's reaction. The heamaster, I believe, will understand there is little he can do. Be in the Great Hall by six o'clock. Goodnight, apprentice." Severus said and turned to leave.

"Good night, my lord." Harry bowed.

Suddenly Severus paused before pushing open the door and called back, voice softer than Harry had ever heard it before, "And, Mr. Potter, if you have trouble sleeping do not hesitate to wake me. I have plenty of sleeping draughts for you, but I'd rather not have you dependant on them. I trust you can tell the appropriate time for its usage."

"Thank you, sir." Harry nodded his understanding.

* * *

_A/N: Right, so I'm sure I've got some of you pissed. This was a boring chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something after neglecting you for so long! Please don't avada kedavra me at least until chapter three is posted. Oh, and just to be a tease, the next chapter offers (drum roll, please!): Harry and Ginny talk, Dumbledore's reaction, a little blackmail, and Severus... proud of his apprentice? Always Yours In The World of Fanfiction, Nic._


End file.
